The present invention relates to coke ovens generally and, more particularly, to a tool for cleaning door jamb surfaces.
One of the problems encountered in operating a modern coke oven battery is sealing of the doors at each end of each coke oven chamber. The doors must be removed and replaced each time coke is pushed from an oven chamber, and it has been found to be necessary to clean both the sealing edge on the coke oven doors after they have been removed, and the door jambs against which the sealing edge presses.
Also, it has been found to be necessary to clean the opposed vertical side and the opposed horizontal top and bottom door jamb surfaces that stand adjacent to the sealing surfaces that coact with the knife edge on the door.
Heretofore in the prior art, such opposed vertical side and opposed horizontal top and bottom surfaces of the door jamb have been cleaned, in one instance, by a blade scraper, as shown and described hereinafter. But, such prior art scraper device has not functioned entirely satisfactorily. In some instances, the prior art scraper has malfunctioned so badly that the door jamb could not be cleaned on that push of coke.
The present invention, however, overcomes the difficulty experienced in using the prior art type of door jamb cleaner and such malfunctioning does not occur.